The Clinical Trials Office (CTO) provides administrative, research and educational services to the Cancer Institute investigators and research staff conducting clinical trials. It serves as the main coordinating center for cancer-related clinical trials from concept development and submission to closure including protocol development, regulatory and compliance guidance, administrative submissions, data collection and data management, data analysis, and quality control functions, and serves as the administrative interface to other clinical research organizations at the NYU Medical Center. The goals of this resource are to: Facilitate clinical trials by providing a framework for development, submission, and conduct of clinical trials. Enhance and facilitate data collection and reporting of clinical cancer research data. Provide educational programs for the CTO staff and clinical investigators. Promote interdisciplinary collaboration and a venue for translating research findings to the clinical arena In response to the previous critique, internal audits, and the review of external consultants, significant changes have occurred within the CTO since the last review. These changes include the appointment of new medical and administrative directors, new standard operating procedures, and restructuring of data management. These improvements have produced a CTO that better meets the needs of investigators performs more effectively within the NYU School of Medicine clinical research environment. Currently, the CTO supervises 49 research staff and manages 158 open protocols. The CTO continues to expand and improve its function to serve as the central coordinating center for the clinical research enterprise at the NYUCI.